Amor a Bordo
by Tukika Li
Summary: Syaoran Li,um garoto mulherengo e que não gostava  de estudar, não sabia o que era o amor,até ser transferido para uma escola em um cruzeiro,junto com seu primo Eriol e finalmente irá descobrir a força desse sentimento.
1. Capítulo I

Olá minna-san!

Essa é a minha primeira fic, eu já tinha escrito faz algum tempinho, mas só agora resolvi postar. Me inspirei na série: "Zack e Cody gêmeos a bordo", espero que gostem e sem mais delongas eu lhes apresento:

**Amor a Bordo**

_Por Tukika Li_

**Capítulo I: A nova escola.**

Existe coisa melhor do que ser adolescente?

Baladas, garotas, sair com os amigos e mais garotas, passar horas navegando na net e mais garotas, enfim... não tem nada melhor, tirando a parte das espinhas e de ter que estudar, é claro! Argh! Se não fosse obrigado eu nunca chegaria nem perto de uma escola.

Me chamo Syaoran Li, Tenho 17 anos e sempre estudei no Colégio yang guang, considerado um dos melhores e mais caros colégios de Hong Kong. Estou na mesma turma que meu primo, Eriol Hiiragizawa, que se acha melhor que todos, por tirar as melhores notas da turma. Estamos no último ano do colegial e sinceramente eu não vejo a hora de terminar logo.

Eu estava no meu quarto me preparando para mais um dia de tédio no colégio, só de lembrar que teria duas aulas seguidas de Geografia, naquele dia, já me dava a maior dor de cabeça, eu odiava aquela matéria e principalmente aquele leitão a quem todos chamavam de professor e que vivia implicando comigo. Fui pra cozinha onde avistei minha mãe, que parecia concentrada lendo alguma coisa, enquanto tomava uma xícara de café.

– Bom dia Xiao Lang! Dormiu bem, meu filho? - disse minha mãe ao perceber minha presença

– Bom dia! Sim mamãe, dormi, mas... não me sinto muito bem, acho melhor não ir ao colégio hoje -Disse fingindo está cansado

– Não me parece que está mal ...você não estaria mentindo para faltar as aulas outra vez não é Xiao Lang? – Me olhou desconfiada.

– Não! O que isso mãe...como pode pensar isso de mim –Fingi está ofendido – Afinal a senhora sabe que adoro ir a escola, por mim ficaria lá o tempo todo –Disse ironicamente.

– Que bom saber disso porque ... Eu estava falando com seu primo, Eriol e ele me disse que iria mudar de colégio...

– Como é que é?- Interrompi surpreso.

– Deixe-me terminar Xiao Lang! Como estava dizendo... seu primo me disse que vai estudar no Shu Chuan, um colégio marítimo, que é famoso por receber estudantes do mundo todo, mas que falam chinês fluentemente, é claro, e que também é bastante rigoroso quanto ao ensino, sendo assim um colégio de ótima qualidade e arrisco dizer que é melhor até que a sua atual escola, e é por isso...

– "E é por isso" o quê mãe? – Perguntei desconfiado, tomando um pouco de café.

– E é por isso que você vai estudar lá também.

– Cof...Cof...Cof...O QUE A SENHORA DISSE? –Perguntei enquanto me recuperava do engasgo com o café.

– Que você vai estudar lá com o seu primo - Disse minha mãe com a maior naturalidade.

–Ah não vou mesmo! Eu já tiro notas baixas nesse colégio, imagina só nesse Chun chun sei lá o que, eu vou me fud...

-Xiao Lang!-gritou minha mãe interrompendo-me – Você vai estudar lá e está decidido, já até providenciei sua transferência.

–Eu não vou, nem morto!

– Vai sim, senhor! u.u

– Não vou!

– Vai sim! u.u

– NÃO VOU!

Uma Semana depois...

– Eu não vou entrar nesse navio... – Disse com os braços cruzados e cara emburrada.

– Xiao Lang, já conversamos sobre isso, não foi?

– Hunf!

– E então filho, não tá se esquecendo de nada?

– Não mãe, eu trouxe tudo!

– Pegou seus cadernos?

– Já disse que sim!- Disse desanimado, ainda não podia acreditar que estava indo estudar em uma escola marinha.

–Trouxe seu uniforme, sua escova de dente, suas cuec...?

– MÃÃÃÃE! Eu já disse que trousse tudo! – A interrompi.

– Tá... tá certo... e você também Eriol, não tá esquecendo de nada?

– Não Tia, está tudo aqui! – Disse Eriol Sorrindo. Como ele podia ficar tão feliz? Afinal, estávamos indo, praticamente, para uma "prisão marítima".

– Então já vou indo... Se cuidem meninos! – Disse minha mãe dando um abraço em cada um de nós e indo embora, em seguida.

– Então... Vamos primo? – Disse Eriol

– E eu tenho outra opção? – Disse derrotado

– Ah! Qual é Syaoran... Tente ver o lado bom das coisas!

– Eu não vejo lado bom algum!

– Pois eu sim!

Assim que entramos no navio, olhei em volta e sem dúvida era o maior navio que eu já tinha visto e era realmente luxuoso, tinha de tudo, piscina, sala de jogos, restaurantes, Cafés, lojas, academia e até um cinema.

Me perdi de Eriol por um instante e quando o encontrei novamente, percebi que ele conversava com uma garota muito bonita, de cabelos compridos e escuros e olhos violetas. Logo a reconheci... Era Tomoyo, uma garota japonesa que morou em Hong Kong, por um ano e que estudou conosco, quando ainda éramos do primário. Eriol sempre gostou dela, mas nunca teve coragem de se declarar.

Então esse era o "o lado bom das coisas" pro Eriol, não acredito que ele mudou de colégio só por causa de uma garota e ainda fez a doida da minha mãe me transferir de colégio também. Ah, Mas ele me paga!

– Syaoran! – Eriol me chamou com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

– O que é, Eriol? –Falei ríspido e me aproximando de onde eles estavam.

– Syaoran, você se lembra da Tomoyo?

– Mas é claro... estudamos juntos no primário, não é mesmo?– Disse não muito animado.

– É sim! Como vai?-disse Tomoyo com um sorrindo.

– Vou bem!- disse ainda sem animação.

– Eu e a Tomoyo sempre nos falamos por e-mail, desde que ela foi embora de Hong Kong, ela me disse que viria estudar aqui, então falei que já estava pensando em vim estudar aqui também, quando soube que o ensino era excelente.

– É... O ensino... Sei! – Falei, me perguntando como meu primo podia ser tão cínico.

– E então Tomoyo... Você já viu onde ficam as salas de aula?- Perguntou Eriol.

– Já sim! Se quiserem posso mostrar a vocês!

– Claro vamos! – respondeu Eriol me puxando sem me dar chance de responder.

Passamos por vários corredores enquanto Eriol conversava animadamente com Tomoyo, mas eu nem prestava atenção no que falavam. Entramos numa sala de aula, notei que não tinham muitas cadeiras, o que era de se estranhar numa sala grande como aquela. Depois Tomoyo se despediu de nós dizendo que iria procurar o seu dormitório, que garota mais esquisita, primeiro procura a sala de aula pra depois procurar o dormitório, só o Eriol mesmo pra gostar de uma garota dessas.

Eriol e eu fomos procurar nossos quartos, é... pelo menos não terei que dividir o quarto com o chato do meu primo. Eriol entrou no seu quarto e eu entrei no meu. Assim que entrei vi um garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, sentado numa das duas camas do quarto, lendo alguma coisa, logo pensei que ele seria meu colega de quarto, então ele percebeu minha presença ali.

– Oi! Você é meu o meu novo colega de quarto? – disse ele se aproximando.

– É o que parece!– disse sem animo.

– Sou Raphael Tissou, muito prazer! – disse me estendendo a mão para um cumprimento.

– Syaoran Li – Respondi apertando sua mão.

– Da onde você é Li?

– De Hong Kong e você?

– Sou da França... E é a primeira vez que estuda aqui?

– É sim, eu meio que fui obrigado a vim pra cá.

– Mas porque você não queria vir estudar aqui?

– Porque já era difícil passar nos testes da minha antiga escola, imagina aqui...e sem falar que não devem nem deixar agente fazer nada pra se divertir, né?

– Eu também achava que as provas daqui eram difíceis, mas até que não são tão ruins assim... No geral fazemos as mesmas coisas que nos outros colégios, mas aqui é melhor ainda, porque o navio atraca em diversos países e aí podemos aproveitamos bastante, pra nos divertirmos, sem supervisão dos monitores.

– É...to começando a gostar daqui... E quanto a garotas, tem muitas gatinhas por aqui?

– E... Você nem faz ideia...cada uma mais linda que outra e de várias nacionalidades.

– Gostei disso! – Disse com um sorrisinho malicioso.

– E vai gosta ainda mais quando formos à festa de boas vindas aos calouros hoje a noite!

-Vai ter festa hoje?

-Vai sim e eu vou te apresentar uns amigos meus... agora é melhor vestirmos o uniforme , porque a primeira aula começa daqui a pouco.

**N/A:** Bem esse foi o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado e que me mandem reviews, por favor.

E no próximo capítulo, teremos a presença da Sakurinha, não percam!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Depois de ter arrumado minhas coisas e ter me vestido eu e Raphael fomos pra sala de aula, assim que entrei avistei logo de cara, Eriol, sentado ao lado de Tomoyo; me sentei numa cadeira no fundo da sala, no canto perto da parede e Raphael sentou na cadeira ao lado da minha. Logo a professora entrou na sala se apresentou e pediu para que cada um de nós fossemos lá na frente para nos apresentarmos também, depois de uns vinte minutos todos já tinha terminado de se apresentar.

– Agora irei entregar a vocês a lista de leitura deste ano e...

– Com licença – A professora foi interrompida por uma aluna.

Assim que eu olhei em direção a porta, não soube explicar a sensação que tive ao ver aquela garota, ela era linda, a garota mais bonita que eu já tinha visto; tinha cabelos compridos e levemente ondulado nas pontas, castanhos claro, corpo perfeito e os olhos ...e que olhos, verdes, uma tonalidade de verde muito diferente de todos que já vi. Fiquei um bom tempo com cara de idiota, só admirando aquela beldade.

– Desculpe o atraso professora, mas é que eu estava falando com o diretor e...

– Tudo bem , pode entrar senhorita – interrompeu a professora -antes de se sentar poderia se apresentar pra turma ,sim?

– Claro! Olá a todos! Me chamo Sakura Kimoto vim transferida do Japão e estou muito feliz de está aqui com vocês – Disse sorrindo...que sorriso maravilhoso ela tem, meu coração disparou, instantaneamente , não sei explicar o que senti na hora, Céus! Nunca tinha visto um sorriso lindo como aquele, se ela já era bonita a séria, sorrindo ficava mil vezes mais.

– Muito bem senhorita Kinomoto, pode se sentar naquela cadeira ali – disse a professora apontando pra cadeira na frente da minha, se eu já não prestava atenção às aulas agora é que não ia mesmo.

– Certo! –Disse Sakura

Ela foi se aproximando de seu lugar... Foi quando olhou pra mim, congelei nessa hora por te sido pego observando-a, ela me encarou por um instante se sentou e deu um lindo sorriso

– Muito prazer! – Erguendo sua mão para um comprimento.

– Muito prazer, senhorita kinomoto, me chamo Syaoran Li!

– Por favor me chame só de Sakura... e Então... também é novato Li?

– Sou sim! E...pode me chamar de Syaoran!

– Certo! E você já sabe onde ficam os dormitórios eu ainda não tive tempo de procurar.

–Sei sim, se você quiser posso te mostrar.

– Sério? Vou querer sim, obrigada!

– Senhorita Kinomoto... Senhor Li , será que eu posso começar a aula agora ou os dois vão continuar atrapalhando.

– Desculpe! –Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Durante a aula, todas as perguntas que a professora fazia eram respondidas corretamente por Tomoyo ou por Eriol ou por Sakura, é... Meu primo vai ter dificuldades de manter a fama de melhor aluno. Assim que terminou a aula, o que pra mim durou uma eternidade, todos os alunos saíram da sala menos eu, Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo.

– Sakura! Sempre chegando atrasada não é?

– Há Tomoyo! Eu fui entregar uns documentos que faltavam da minha matrícula ao diretor e eu meio que me perdi – Disse Sakura sem graça.

– Espera aí... vocês duas já se conhecem? – perguntou Eriol

– Sim, Nós somos primas –Respondeu Sakura – E... você já conhecia a Tomoyo?

– Sim eu e o Syaoran estudamos com ela por um ano primário. – Disse Eriol.

– Há sim, eu me lembro da Tomoyo ter morado em Hong kong por um tempo...mas...E então Li vai me mostrar onde fica os dormitório?

– Claro, vamos.

Sakura e Tomoyo saíram primeiro da sala e quando eu estava prestes a sair senti uma mão segurar meu braço.

– E então Syaoran ... o que achou da Sakura? – Perguntou Eriol com aquele sorrisinho que me deixava irritado, maldito Eriol!

– Por que você quer saber?

– Quero saber se ela vai ser sua próxima vítima.

Era claro que eu estava interessado na Sakura, mas também não era da conta de Eriol em quem eu me interessava ou não, então, como eu tinha fama de pegador na minha ex escola decidi tirar proveito disso, não é querendo me gabar mais todas as garotas da escola eram loucas por mim, decidi provocar só um poquinho meu querido priminho "sabe tudo", já que foi ele que começou essa conversa.

-Não sei não, Eriol... a Sakura linda, mas... eu tava pensando em outra pessoa, tipo ...tipo a Tomoyo – me segurei o máximo pra não rir da cara que meu primo fez , era uma mistura de surpresa e fúria.

– SYAORAN LI... – Gritou com o dedo indicador erguido próximo a meu rosto – não se atreva a chegar perto da Tomoyo, você sabe que eu gosto dela!

– Há é?... Então porque não se declara logo, antes que outro chegue primeiro. – Como eu sou mal!

– Eu... Eu Estou esperando uma oportunidade e... até lá... Nem chegue perto dela.

– Até parece que com tantas garotas por aqui vou querer fica logo com a esquisita, eu só estava tirando uma contigo.

– Então a vítima é a Sakura?

– Eu não sei! Acho que vou tentar chegar na Sakura hoje a noite na festa, se ela for, né.

– Agora Li vou logo avisando que pelo visto Sakura não é como aquelas garotas que você ficava.

– Eu sei , Eriol, percebi isso também ela é diferente das outras, me sinto estranho perto dela.

– Quer dizer que então que Syaoran Li está apaixonado?-Disse com aquele sorrisinho, Argh!

– Que apaixonado o que Eriol, tá doido é? Eu nunca vou me apaixonar por ninguém, eu não só um cara de uma garota só.

– Diz isso agora mas quando descobrir o amor...

– Até parece...agora vamos logo Eriol.

Saímos e encontramos Sakura e Tomoyo conversando no corredor , então Sakura me disse que dividiria o quarto com Tomoyo e que não era necessário eu mostra-la onde fica pois Tomoyo faria isso mais tarde, então fomos a lanchonete comer alguma coisa, cinco minutos depois Eriol foi ao banheiro e Tomoyo decidiu ir na biblioteca deixando eu e Sakura a sós. Percebi que era o momento pra chegar nela, mas quando eu ia falar alguma coisa

– Syaoran... – Ela me chamou.

– O que foi? – Disse gentilmente.

– Você acha que o Eriol gosta de alguém?

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Ela estava interessada por Eriol? Eriol? Meu primo irritante, CDF, Eriol?

– Eu... Eu não sei...por que?

– É que...é...se eu te contar você promete que não vai contar pra ninguém ...principalmente pro Eriol?

– Prometo!

– É que assim que vi o Eriol, eu ... me apaixonei por ele... acho que foi amor a primeira vista...você acha que eu tenho alguma chance?

Eu não sei por que, mas senti um aperto no peito com aquelas palavras, não sabia o que era aquilo falar, mas, para minha salvação Tomoyo chegou bem na hora.

– E então gente, o intervalo já acabou vocês vão ficar aí até quando? – Disse Tomoyo com os braços cruzados.

– Sério? Eu nem escutei o toque – Disse Sakura

– Nem eu ...acho melhor irmos pra sala logo, o professor já deve está lá.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

As aulas demoraram mas, até que enfim terminaram, logo todos os alunos foram para os seus dormitórios se preparar para a festa de boas-vindas. A noite fui para o salão, onde aconteceria a festa, com Raphael, Eriol e o colega de quarto dele, Mathew, um garoto da Inglaterra. Chegamos lá e o salão já estava lotado as mesas estavam praticamente todas ocupadas, então foi quando escutei alguém me chamando.

–Syaoran! – Disse uma voz familiar.

Ao me virar encontrei a dona daquela linda voz... meu queixo caiu, como ela conseguia ficar mais linda do que já era? Estava com vestidinho preto simples, mas que nela ficou perfeito, realçando cada curva de seu belo corpo, estava cada vez mais atraído por Sakura mas também sabia que não era a mi que ela queria.

–Oi Sakura! – Fui me aproximando da mesa onde ela estava sentada com Tomoyo ao seu lado.

– Você e seus amigos não querem ficar com a gente? As outras mesas estão cheias.

– Claro! Vou falar com eles!

Quando nos sentamos, todos começaram a conversar animadamente, com exceção de mim, que não estava achando festa assim tão boa, não por causa das músicas ou das comidas e bebidas, mas porque estava realmente incomodado com os olhares que Mathew lançava, a todo instante, para Sakura, parecia que queria devorá-la com os olhos. Aquilo não estava me agradando nem um pouco, como também o olhar de boba apaixonada da Sakura para Eriol, estava numa conversa entusiasmada com Tomoyo.

Eu até que tentei desviar minha atenção pra alguma outra garota da festa, já que, com Sakura não teria chance, mas não conseguia, só ela era capaz de olhar para ela e isso era o que mais estava me irritando. Deus! O que tá acontecendo comigo? Será que estou me apaixonando por ela? Não! Não pode ser!

Quando dei por mim já estava convidando-a para dançar...

– Sakura... – chamei-a

– o que? – Perguntou ela

– Você...quer dançar comigo?

Ela pareceu surpresa com a pergunta mas abriu lentamente um sorriso e respondeu...

– Por que não! Vamos!

Fomos para a pista de dança e começamos a dançar uma música bem agitada, Sakura era perfeita até dançando, eu estava completamente fascinado por ela , mas de repente ela parou de dançar e arregalou os olhos percebi que olhava pra algo atrás de mim, quando me virei vi a cena que havia chamado sua atenção, Tomoyo e Eriol estavam dando uns amassos no meio da pista, voltei-me pra Sakura mas ela já não estava mais lá, olhei pelo salão a tempo de ver um vulto saindo pela porta, não pensei duas vezes, saí correndo atrás.

Procurei-a por toda parte e quando já estava quase desistindo escutei alguém chorando, fui me aproximando de onde vinha o som e a encontrei, ela estava sentada na escada que dava pro Deck panorâmico, encolhida no canto com os braços cruzados sobre as pernas e o rosto encostado nos braços. Me sentei ao seu lado.

–Sakura... – Coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

– Por favor, Syaoran... eu quero ficar sozinha... – Disse com a voz falhando e sem me olhar.

–Não Sakura, vou ficar com você... não gosto de te ver assim.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos e forçou um sorriso.

–Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, mas vou ficar bem.

– Sakura, sei que está sendo difícil pra você, mas quero que saiba que você pode contar comigo sempre que precisar e... e não quero que chore mais tá bem? – Ela sorriu espontaneamente dessa vez.

– O idiota do meu primo não te merece. – Disse enquanto fazia cócegas nela e ela começou a rir.

–Obrigada Syaoran você é um grande amigo. – Disse parando de rir olhando fixamente em meus olhos, então me abraçou.

– É...amigo... – correspondi ao abraço meio desapontado, será que ela sempre iria me ver como um amigo? O que eu estou pensando, é claro que não posso esperar mais nada dela, pelo menos não por enquanto, afinal ela acabou de sofrer uma decepção amorosa e está fragilizada no momento e eu vou ajuda-la a superar isso.

–Sakura... que tal se a gente fosse pro cinema amanhã? Sabe...pra se distrair um pouco .

– Não sei...não estou com ânimo pra isso.

–Mas vai ser bom pra você se divertir um pouco...por favor ... – Implorei fazendo biquinho

– Tá... tá bom eu vou, acho que pode ser bom afinal – Disse sorrindo.

– Com certeza!

Acompanhei-a até seu dormitório e depois fui para o meu, pra mais uma looonga noite de sono.

* * *

><p><strong>Oie gente! <strong>

**Demorei, mas aqui está o terceiro capítulo.^^**

**Well, agora que a Sakura sabe sobre o Eriol e a Tomoyo, talvez o Syaoran tenha alguma chance, não é? Então, se quiserem saber não deixem de acompanhar os próximos capítulos! **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de deixar suas críticas, comentários, sugestões ou elogios,certo?**

**Beijos pra todos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

No outro dia as aulas começaram mais tarde, para que os alunos pudessem descansar da exaustiva noite que tiveram. Durante as aulas reparei que Sakura já estava um pouco melhor, mas de vez em quando ela lançava olhares na direção de Eriol e Tomoyo, que ficavam trocando bilhetinhos o tempo todo, e rapidamente desviava e fechava os olhos com força, como se estivesse se segurando para não chorar. No intervalo Eriol e Tomoyo não se desgrudavam e eu não encontrava Sakura em lugar algum, então fui para biblioteca e a vi, ela estava sentada, parecia está em algum tipo de transe, olhava fixamente um livro mas sem realmente vê-lo, claro que não estava lendo, até porque o livro estava de cabeça pra baixo. Me sentei numa cadeira ao seu lado.

–E então... tá gostando do livro? – Perguntei. Ela pareceu despertar do transe então olhou pra mim depois pro livro e percebendo o mesmo que eu, sorriu.

–Você é muito engraçadinho, não é? – Me disse ainda sorrindo.

–Eu? Por quê? ... você não estava lendo o livro? – Fiz minha melhor cara de inocente. Ela Sorriu de novo, como eu adorava vê-la sorrir – Sabia que você fica linda sorrindo?

Ela pareceu ficar um pouco sem graça, mas logo me olhou desafiante.

– Ah é? Então quer dizer que eu só fico bonita sorrindo, senhor Li? – Perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Fiquei olhando fixamente nos seus olhos e logo seu sorriso foi desaparecendo lentamente.

– Não! – respondi passando minha mão em seu rosto e olhando sem desviar meus olhos dos dela – Você é linda de qualquer jeito – Não sei o que deu em mim naquele momento, era como se não existisse mais nada, nada mais importava, era só eu e ela. Fitei seus lábios, estavam entreabertos e extremante convidativos, fui me aproximando aos poucos, olhei-a nos olhos novamente e foi quando percebi que ela estava me olhando assustada, então recobrei a razão e me afastei.

– Então tá combinado o cinema hoje né? – Perguntei tentando fazê-la esquecer o que estava prestes a acontecer.

– Claro! – disse meio sem jeito

– Onde nos encontramos então?

–Pode ser na frente do cinema mesmo, que tal as 14:00 horas?

–Pra mim tá ótimo!

Após as aulas, fui para o meu quarto me arrumar.

Uma hora depois estava pronto(é eu sei! Uma hora é muito tempo pra um garoto se arrumar, mas qual é, eu tinha que ficar bonitão, afinal é da Sakura que estamos falando) fui em direção ao cinema, chegando lá olhei em volta, ela ainda não tinha chegado então me sentei numa mesa de um café que ficava em frente ao cinema. Depois de uns 15 minutos, Sakura chegou, linda como sempre, assim que me viu abriu um lindo sorriso e veio na minha direção.

– Desculpa o atraso Li, é que eu demorei um pouco pra ficar pronta – disse se sentando ao meu lado.

– Sem problemas, até porque – olhei-a de cima a baixo – valeu a pena, totalmente.

– O-Obrigada! mas... então vamos escolher o filme? – Disse com as bochechas coradas.

– Claro! Vamos!

Depois que assistimos ao filme, que foi muito bom, principalmente pela companhia, fomos para salão de jogos do navio, nos divertimos muito , Sakura já estava bem melhor e eu estava muito satisfeito de ter conseguido fazê-la se divertir e esquecer do Eriol, pelo menos por enquanto.

* * *

><p>Passaram-se três semanas e eu e Sakura estávamos cada vez mais próximos, ainda mais agora que Tomoyo e Eriol oficializaram o namoro.<p>

Nós sempre saíamos para nos divertir e em um desses encontros finalmente entendi o que eu sentia por ela, descobri que estava apaixonado. Eu ficava contando as horas para vê-la e quando estava com ela meu coração disparava, parecia que ia sair pela boca, ficava sem ar sentia uma paz e uma agonia tudo ao mesmo tempo era uma sensação indescritivelmente maravilhosa. Quem diria, eu... Syaoran Li, apaixonado! Apaixonado não... eu estava amando. Eu bem que tentei negar isso, mas depois de um tempo só me restou admitir que havia realmente me apaixonado por ela. Claro que achava que ela ainda gostava do Eriol, mas agora que ele estava namorando e que eu finalmente tinha esclarecido meus sentimentos, iria lutar por ela, fazê-la gostar de mim assim como eu gosto dela. Estava decidido em me declarar pra ela, à noite, quando fossemos jantar no deck panorâmico.

Assim que anoiteceu fui para o Deck e como sempre Sakura não tinha chegado ainda, fui até a borda do navio e me encostei na proteção de ferro, fiquei observando aquela imensidão de água , a lua e as brilhantes estrelas, a noite realmente estava linda. Então ouvi aquela tão conhecida e querida voz.

– A noite está linda hoje!– Disse encostando-se na proteção também. Virei o rosto em sua direção e fiquei admirando-a, seus olhos estavam fechados a brisa do mar acariciava sua face e seus cabelos, que balançavam exalando o cheiro que eu tanto gostava e que só ela tinha.

– Está linda sim! – Respondi ainda olhando-a fixamente. Então ela abriu os olhos e me viu observando-a – O que foi? – Perguntou curiosa, eu nada respondi, não conseguia pensar em nada pra dizer só sabia que eu queria e que não podia mais esperar para provar daqueles lábios perfeitos. Fui me aproximando dela lentamente, nossos olhares estavam fixos um no outro, nossos rostos separados por centímetros, os lábios estavam quase se encostando, podíamos sentir a respiração quente e acelerada um do outro, ela fechou seus olhos e eu apenas a observava não saberia qual seria a reação dela depois que eu a beija-se então apenas rocei meus lábios nos dela e depois afastei-me um pouco, apenas para vê-la, ela continuava com os olhos fechados então beijei-a de novo, mas dessa vez fui aprofundando o beijo aos poucos e ela correspondia com a mesma intensidade, assim que ficamos sem ar nos separamos e ela me fitou com uma expressão indecifrável, então antes ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, resolvi falar:

– Sakura...eu...eu queria te dizer que...que eu te amo...eu...eu juro que tentei fazer de tudo pra te tirar da minha cabeça, pois sei que não gosta de mim, mas... esse sentimento é mais forte que eu e... eu queria pedir que você me desse uma chance, prometo que vou te fazer feliz e tentar fazer você esquecer o Eriol tudo que eu te peço é que me dê uma chance – Ela ficou me fitando por o que me pareceu uma eternidade com a mesma expressão indecifrável então... para minha surpresa abriu lentamente um belo sorriso e depois só pude sentir seus lábios contra os meus quando ela me agarrou.

– Syaoran... – Murmurou assim que nos afastamos ofegantes – Eu percebi que o que eu sentia pelo Eriol não era amor e sim admiração...confundi meus sentimentos e nessas últimas semanas que eu e você que ficamos mais próximos, percebi que...que é você que eu amo, Syaoran – Eu não podia acreditar que estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo só podia ser um sonho e que a qualquer hora eu acordaria e ela não estaria mais ali, mas pra minha felicidade era muito real e ela ainda estava bem na minha frente me dizendo que sentia o mesmo por mim eu não poderia está mais feliz, beijei-a novamente enquanto enlaçava sua cintura puxando-a pra mais perto de mim e ela enlaçava meu pescoço com seus braços.

Ficamos um longo tempo ali, trocando beijos e carícias depois tivemos um maravilhoso jantar e em seguida acompanhei-a até a porta do seu quarto.

– Boa noite, Syaoran, até amanhã – Me deu um beijo rápido.

– Boa noite, Sakura! – Disse vendo-a entrar no dormitório.

Fui pro meu quarto, tomei meu banho depois fui tentar dormir, o que dificilmente conseguiria pois não conseguia parar de pensar nela, estava tão feliz que pensava que ia explodir, mas logo o sono foi chegando e finalmente dormi.

* * *

><p>No outro dia vesti minha farda, arrumei meus materiais e fui em direção ao refeitório para tomar o café da manhã, chegando lá Sakura estava sentada na mesa tomando um copo de suco enquanto escrevia alguma coisa no caderno. Me aproximei por trás dela e coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus olhos. Aproximei-me de seu ouvido e sussurrei:<p>

–Advinha quem é? – Notei que ela se arrepiou o que fez rir um pouco. ela se levantou, mas continuei com as mãos nos seus olhos.

– Deixa eu ver... –Disse divertida –é...é o lobo mal? – perguntou.

Tirei minhas mãos de seus olhos abracei-a ainda por trás e novamente sussurrei em seu ouvido.

– Com certeza! E vim aqui pra te pegar! –ela se virou e enlaçou meu pescoço com seus braços.

–E como você pretende fazer isso? – Perguntou desafiante.

– Quer mesmo saber? – perguntei com um sorriso malicioso enquanto ela afirmava com a cabeça – assim... – abracei-a apertado e beijei-a, de uma maneira que parecia que havíamos ficado anos sem nos ver, nossas respirações aceleradas, as línguas se acariciando freneticamente, mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco tivemos que nos afastar para respirarmos.

– Nossa! Acho que esse lobo conseguiu me pegar de jeito – Disse ofegante.

– Com certeza! – respondi malicioso.

–AAAAAH! Eu não acredito que vocês dois estão juntos, isso é incrível – falou uma voz por traz nos dando um susto.

–Ai! Tomoyo que susto... tá querendo me matar é? –Disse Sakura com as mãos contra o peito.

– Desculpa Saki! Mas é verdade?vocês estão namorando mesmo?

–Estamos! – respondi antes de Sakura – Começamos ontem!

– Ai que lindo, Saki, acho até que vou voltar a te filmar já estou até vendo as cenas românticas – Disse Tomoyo com as mãos no rosto e com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

– Ah, Tomoyo vai começar com isso de novo? Você sabe que eu fico envergonhada – Disse Sakura sem graça.

– Ai Saki, desde que você terminou com o Yukito eu nunca mais te filmei e agora vou te filmar de novo... ai que sonho!

– Aiaiai Tomoyo você não muda mesmo!

–Ei! Quem é esse tal de Yukito? – Perguntei.

– Ele é o ex da Saki, eles terminaram no verão passado...mas mudando de assunto– Olhou de cima a baixo para nós– por que vocês estão de farda?

– Oras Tomoyo, porque vamos ter aula daqui a pouco, que pergunta! – disse Sakura

– Não gente! não vamos ter aula essa semana, os monitores disseram que o navio vai atracar na Austrália daqui a poucas horas e nós vamos visitar os pontos turísticos durante esses dias, vocês não receberam o informativo? Não precisam usar farda então podem ir trocando de roupa. – Fiquei mais feliz ainda, se é que isso era possível, quer dizer estou namorando a garota que eu amo, isso é incrível, e agora não vamos ter aulas por quatro dias e ainda vamos dar um rolê pela Áustralia, demais!

– Que pena que não vamos ter aula – disse Sakura(é minha gata mas é CDF)

–Puxa, é uma pena mesmo... – Eu disse irônicamente.

– O senhor é muito engraçadinho, sabia? (¬¬) – disse Sakura

– É... eles cancelaram as aulas mas, vamos ter que fazer um relatório de alguns lugares que visitarmos. – Disse Tomoyo

–É, tava bom de mais pra ser verdade... –Disse frustrado.

– Não fica assim não lobinho... Vai ser divertido, você vai ver – Disse Sakura agarrando meu braço e então ficamos nos olhando intensamente e estávamos prestes a nos beijar...

– Tá bom... detesto acabar com o clima dos pombinhos, mas acho melhor vocês irem logo, até porque eu não tô com minha filmadora aqui u.u – Disse Tomoyo deixando eu e Sakura sem graça.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi galera!<strong>

**Mais um capítulo aí pra vocês, espero que estejam gostando. ^^**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e mandem mais pra eu saber o que estão achando.**

**Um beijo pra todos e não percam o próximo capítulo **_**Confusões na Austrália.**_


End file.
